A Ranger and a Friendly Creeper
by BananaOfDestiny
Summary: Cupa, a creeper who is also part human, has lived in isolation almost her entire life. When she meets a Ranger, her life gets tumbled over completely. Will she be able to make it through this? WARNING: Contains strong language and maybe lemons.
1. Chapter 1 - Isolation and a chase

**Chapter 1 - Isolation and a Chase**

* * *

><p>A 19 year old girl walked through the forest.<p>

As tears silently made their way down her face, she was thinking about all the pain and misery in her life.

She was a creeper. When she was born, she looked more human than a normal creeper. The other creepers suspected her mother to have mated with a human, after which they killed her. The girl was abandoned only to be found by a villager. His name was Bartolos. Bartolos took the creeper girl to his village and raised her. He named her Cupa. She saw him as her father. He taught her basic things like speaking, reading, writing, crafting and smelting. Cupa had a good life.

This all changed when she was 7. The creepers from Cupa's nest found out that she was still alive. It was believed among creepers that when a creeper was abandoned and it survived, a curse would be cast over the nest that would make all baby creepers die. It was because of this that they attacked the village. Cupa was able to escape. However, Bartolos wasn't. From a distance Cupa saw him get blown up.

She has been wandering ever since, hoping she would one day find someone who wouldn't try to flee from her or attack her.

All other mobs she met said that she was a disgrace and tried to kill her. All humans she met immediately thought she was trying to blow them up because of her green hoodie that had a creeper face on the hood. She tried to wear other clothes, but they all immediately turned green and got a creeper face.

Sometimes she would come across another mob that was half human. She always felt relieved when that happened. However, these mobs always seemed to die in a couple of weeks. Cupa always felt like she caused this.

* * *

><p>She heard the sound of footsteps behind her. She quickly turned around to see 4 shadowy figures sneaking towards her through the bushes. Her eyes filled with fear, she started to run.<p>

"FUCK! SHE SPOTTED US! GET HER!" a voice yelled.

After about a minute or 2, she looked behind her to see that the figures weren't following her anymore. Panting, she sat down against a tree.

"Why were they following me?" she thought. After about a minute, her heartbeat started to slow down. She stood up, carefully listening and watching her surroundings for anything that was out of place. When she didn't see or hear anything, she started to walk again.

However, from her position, she couldn't see the 4 pairs of eyes watching her.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Ranger

**Chapter 2 - The Ranger**

* * *

><p>It started to become dark. Cupa knew that more mobs would come out in the night. They would most likely try to kill her so she hid in a small cave.<p>

Because Bartolos taught her how to craft, she had some torches that she used to illuminate the cave. She blocked of the entrance with some dirt blocks and laid down. Because she did not have a bed, she had to sleep on the cold hard ground.

It took a while to fall asleep, but, after about an hour, she finally got into a deep slumber.

* * *

><p>She woke up to the sound of footsteps. She shot up to see 4 men in their 20s walking towards her. Her eyes widened at the sight of the smiles they had on their faces. She crawled backwards against the cave wall.<p>

"You ran away from us yesterday. That wasn't very nice, was it?", one of the men said with a devilish smile on his face.

"W-What do you want from me?", Cupa asked with her voice full of fear.

The men came closer and closer until one of them was just a few centimeters from her face.

"You...", he whispered.

Her eyes widened even more.

"They are going to rape me...", she thought.

The man that was the closest to her started to unzip her hoodie. She struggled, but he was too strong.

"Don't bother...", the man said. "You cannot escape from us."

Suddenly, running footsteps were heard. They came from deeper in the cave.

"What's that?", one of the men asked. Out of nowhere, a hooded man appeared. He punched the man closest to him in the face. Cupa could hear his nose breaking. He flew through the air and crashed into the cave wall. He fell to the ground, where he remained still. Dead or unconscious, Cupa couldn't tell the difference. The man closest to the hooded man drew his diamond sword.

He was not fast enough. The hooded man gave him an uppercut to the chin that made him fly up in the air. The man fell to the ground where he too remained still.

The other 2 men were now able to draw their diamond swords and they attacked the hooded man. One of the men swung his sword in a sideways motion at the hooded man.

His attack failed. The hooded man grabbed his wrist to stop the sword and punched the man 2 times in the chest. The man bent over and coughed up blood. The hooded man then used his knee to sock the man in the face. He as well fell to the ground and remained there.

The last remaining man swung his sword at the hooded man, but he ducked under his attack and kicked him right in the stomach. He crashed into the wall only to be smashed in the face by the hooded man, slamming his head against the wall.

Cupa couldn't believe her eyes. This man was able to defeat 4 men with diamond swords by only using his hands and not even getting a scratch.

The man turned around to her and walked towards her. His hood cast a shadow on his face that hid his eyes.

"Are you alright?", he asked while lending her his hand. His voice sounded like that from someone who was about 20 years old.

"W-Who are you?", Cupa asked with fear.

"I can assure you that I mean you no harm.", he said while he pulled his hood back, revealing his dark brown hair and blue eyes.

"My name is Ruben Kalero.", the man said with a caring smile.

He lent her his hand again. This time Cupa took his hand, although still with a little fear.

"Are they dead?", she asked. "No...", Ruben said. "But I think they get the message".

Cupa saw that his hood was connected to a black cloak that stopped just below his knees. Normally it would have covered his entire body, but now it hung on his back to get more space for his arms. Under that he wore a dark green vest with iron plating. He wore pants that were also dark green with iron plating and he wore boots that went up to his knees. He wore a black belt with 2 swords, 10 throwing knifes and a couple of potions. He also had a bow on his back with a quiver with a couple of arrows.

But the most striking thing was the silver necklace he wore. It was made out of a simple silver chain around his neck and a silver oak leaf with an arrow through it. Cupa had seen it before, but she couldn't recall from where.

Ruben saw her gaze and laughed. "This is the emblem of my brotherhood.", he said.

Cupa now remembered something that Bartolos taught her about a group of people that had an oak leaf with an arrow as emblem. They were skilled fighters and they protected the lands. However, their sanctuary was destroyed almost 50 years ago and nobody knew if there were any left. They were called

"Rangers...", Cupa said with surprise. "You are a Ranger! I thought you no longer existed!".

"We still exist...", Ruben said. "Only a few of us are left though...".

"How come you look so young then?", Cupa asked.

"I wasn't born yet when the sanctuary got overrun.", was Ruben's response. "I was just trained by a old Ranger".

"I see...", Cupa said.

She suddenly realized that he did not attack her. "Why didn't you attack me?", she asked.

"Why would I?", was Ruben's response.

"Well, I-I'm a creeper...", she said with hesitation, not knowing how he would react to this piece of information.

"Yeah, so?", Ruben said. "If you were a normal creeper, you would already have blown up in their faces".

That was true, if she was a normal creeper she would indeed already have blown up, but because she was part human she didn't think like that and she didn't want to die only to kill someone else.

An arrow flew by and some zombie growls could be heard.

"We need to get out of here.", Ruben said while he grabbed Cupa's arm and pulled her outside. The sun was almost at it's highest point.

"I must have slept all night and morning...", she thought.

"Do you have a place to stay at?", Ruben asked.

"No, I don't...", Cupa replied.

"I could build you one if you want?", Ruben said.

"Can't I stay at yours?", she asked while looking away and blushing a little bit.

Ruben chuckled lightly. "As a Ranger I travel around and mostly just sleep in a tent...", Ruben said. "I do not have enough room for another bed unless you want to sleep in the same.".

"N-No, that's not what I w-want!", Cupa said, her face red as redstone.

Ruben heartily laughed. "I'm just joking with you!", he said grinning. "Anyhow, since you cannot live with me, I'll have to make you a house."

"But I don't want to be alone anymore!", Cupa suddenly yelled as tears started to form in her eyes.

Ruben slightly reeled back from her sudden outburst. She must admit, she even surprised herself with how fast her mood switched.

"All this time I have been alone!", she said in between sobs. "I just kept going hoping one day someone would find me and be my friend or at least accept me! Don't yo-".

She was cut off as Ruben suddenly hugged her. "Shh, it's ok...", he softly whispered. "For now you can come with me, we will find a way, allright?".

She softly nodded as she buried himself into his shoulder, her tears staining his cloak.

He kept holding her untill she calmed down, after which he lifted up her head to look her in the eye.

"Don't worry...", he said. "I'll protect you.". He wiped the remaining tears of her face as he rufled her auburn hair, much to her dismay.

She pouted, earning her a loud laugh from Ruben.

"Let's go...", he said. "We have a long walk in front of us and a lot to discuss... uhh...".

"Cupa", she replied to Ruben's unspoken question.

"Cupa...", he said. "That is a very nice name.". She couldn't help but blush at his words, but underneath that embarrasment a stronger emotion began to surface. Happiness.

Ruben smiled as he held his arm out. "Ladies first.", he said.

She pouted again, but walked past him nontheless. And despite her expression, her happiness was growing by the second.

Finally... someone who accepted her...

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: FUCKING HELL I AM FINALLY BACK. Jezus Christ, I haven't updated in ages and I apologise for that. I had some trouble with my school and after everything got sorted out I sort of forgot about this story.<strong>

**I'm terribly sorry for being such an idiotic crapstain back then. T_T**

**So, now I'll talk a bit about the story. If you guys still remember how it was back then, you should remember that there were more chapters. That is true, but since I am not happy with how my stupid, fuckwad self back then made the story, I am now redoing it, with chapter 2 as starting point.**

**I have also changed chapter 1 and the untouched parts of chapter 2 to a more eye-friendly layout, in which I will keep writing the upcoming chapters.**

**So expect more updates, finally.**

**I am also going to try to include something fun for halloween.**

**Lastly, I have also changed my username, because BlackFighter1111 just sounded, well, racist...**

**So yea, having said all that...**

**Enjoy!**

**BananaOfDestiny out~**


End file.
